


VID: Fireproof

by mithborien



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Gen, Gore, Harm to Children, Implied Incest, Incest, Sibling Incest, Violence, Violence against Children, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Me and my sister... we have a past." A vid about Hansel and Gretel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=findthesea).



[Fireproof](http://vimeo.com/86189023) from [Mithborien](http://vimeo.com/user961321) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com). **Password:** candy

**Details:** Hansel  & Gretel: Witch hunters | 2.22 | "Fireproof" by The National | [Festivids 2013](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/220484.html)  
 **Warnings:** Strong violence, implied incest  
 **Available at:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/86189023) (Password: candy) | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/128498.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1208623) | [Tumblr](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/77176076916/password-candy-me-and-my-sister-we-have-a)  
 **Download:** 67mb @ [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wv7ita3uz2i9was/hanselandgretel-fireproof-mithborien.avi)

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit this movie definitely isn't the greatest but if you like psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent siblings then this movie delivers. And yes, that is a quote from Supernatural, which I blame for getting me interested codependent siblings in the first place.
> 
> I cut out a lot of the plot of the movie because, well, see the aforementioned not the greatest and just tried to focus on Hansel and Gretel's relationship. Which was an interesting exercise for me because I am normally very linear in my vids in relation to the original source. But I think it worked out well. Also, Hansel and Gretel stared at each other a lot.
> 
> Made for findthesea who I was glad to see was down with the implied incest!


End file.
